Interruptions
by Trixxie
Summary: A one shot ....


**Interruptions**

**A/N - This story is a reply to one called Mercy. This is ..my version..so to speak.**

Michiru pulled the dishwasher open, letting the steam swirl around her as she grabbed dishes and placed them in their correct places. Soon a busy pair of hands joined her, she let her gaze meet that of her lover Haruka. Once the last dish was placed in its home Haruka wrapped her arms around the body of Michiru resting her chin on the curve of the shorter woman's shoulder. Haruka breathed deep letting the scent of Michiru fill her, slowly her hands travelled to her lovers hips as her mouth curved to meet the soft flesh of Michiru's neck. A moan escaped the aqua-haired beauty as the sensitive skin of her neck was massaged by the knowing mouth of her lover. Michiru rocked her hips against her lovers, the warmth of want filling her as her lover kneaded her fingers into the smooth skin of Michiru's hip.

'Just getting a drink.' the chilled voice of their adopted daughter sent the signal of full stop.

'What would you like?' Michiru asked stepping away from Haruka, who moved her hands into her pockets.

'Juice please Michiru-mama.' Hotaru smiled. Michiru pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with juice from the fridge, careful when she handed it to Hotaru as the cup was still warm from the dishwasher. Once Hotaru had vacated the kitchen Haruka was back to Michiru, their mouths linked. Haruka lifted her lover onto the counter slipping her hand up Michiru's shirt to cup her breast as they kissed. Michiru moaned softly against her lovers lips, slipping her tongue past Harukas to dance in the darkness of her mouth.

'Eh hem.' Setsuna cleared her throat Michiru broke away from Haruka, her face blushing red. Setsuna smiled softly grabbing a bag of cookies from the pantry. 'Sorry, Hotaru needed a snack.'

'Bed?' Michiru asked taking Haruka by the hand and pulling gently.

'Yes.' Haruka nodded following Michiru to their bedroom. The couple were barely in the door when Haruka's arms were around Michiru's waist pulling her closer. 'Mmm alone.' the blond breathed her lips again meeting Michiru's. Michiru kicked the door closed and manoeuvred with her lover to their bed. Mouths attached, hands busy peeling off layers of clothing. Michiru's blouse was tossed to the right, her bra to the left Haruka bowed her head to take the cream flesh of her lovers chest against her mouth Michiru tossed her head back as ripples of pleasure shot through her. Carefully she weaved her hands through Haruka's hair pushing her closer to the burning skin. The sound of the door opening didn't break their embrace, it was the cleared throat of their daughter that caused Haruka to growl and turn.

'What now?'

'Um, what kind of engine is in your race car?' Hotaru asked her eyes stuck to the floor.

'A V8 RVX-06' Haruka shouted her anger building.

'Arigatou.' Hotaru said happily, closing the door behind her.

'Lock?' Michiru asked letting her eyes meet Haruka's

'I need to replace it remember?' Haruka asked replacing her lips against Michiru's breast.

'Mmm, yes.' Michiru half moaned, half remembered the lock was broken.

...

'Now?' Setsuna asked giggling.

'No, Michiru-mama's top was off but Haruka-papa was fully clothed.'

'So, ten?'

'Ten' Hotaru smiled nodding.

...

Michiru spread her hands across Haruka's back as the blond crawled over her, pushing Haruka's shirt down her shoulders and off her body. Michiru tossed the fabric as far away as she could her eyes sparkling with want as she stare up at her lover. A cool chill hit Haruka before she lowered her mouth to capture the soft pink pout of Michiru. Michiru's hands made their way from Haruka's hips trailing light fingertips up her spine and around to her breasts still covered by a sports bra. Haruka moaned as Michiru thumbed a taught nipple through the cotton of the bra.

'Will you two be long?' the voice of Setsuna cut through the quiet of the room. Haruka lost her balance and fell full body onto Michiru who gasped in surprise.

'What the hell is wrong with you two?' Haruka demanded in a fluid motion of leaping from the bed and covering the near naked body of her lover with a sheet.

'What?' Setsuna asked her hand moving to her mouth to cover the giggle.

'I am trying to make love to my girlfriend. Yet you and Hota-chan wont leave us alone.'

'Alone?' Setsuna laughed. 'Since when did you two need to be alone? You practically make love at the dinner table while we watch.'

'I. We.' Haruka stuttered. Michiru pulled the sheets over her head and sighed as a deep blush made it's home on her cheeks.

'Exactly.' Setsuna laughed.

'Fine, we'll tone it down.' Haruka said through clenched teeth.

'We love you two, but honestly you're so cute it's nauseating.' Hotaru spoke up.

'Uh huh.' Haruka replied glancing at the bed for Michiru's reaction. Finding her lover well hidden under the sheets. 'Is that all?'

'Yes.' Hotaru and Setsuna echoed. 'We're going out now. Enjoy the rest of your, fun.'

'I think we're really alone now.' Haruka smiled slowly pulling the sheets away from Michiru.

'Are we?' Michiru smiled her blush still in place.

'Where was I?'

'Here.' Michiru laughed moving her lips to meet Haruka's. 'Right here.'


End file.
